


From the horse’s mouth

by bblamentation



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/pseuds/bblamentation
Summary: Coming out and telling new teammates the nature of their relationship is far less emotionally taxing than it was telling the foxes but far more apprehensive.Prompt: comical fluff, other people finding out about the relationship (teammates or media), future aus (when they make Court)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Mackenzie, @yourfriendlyneighborhoodblog, on tumblr, as part of the AFTG Exchange: Winter edition. 
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote anything that I have liked so trying to write this as a gift was a charm and motivation. I hope you can have a good holiday.  
> \-- Warning that there's some romanticism of smoking (lol lung cancer) -- 
> 
> (Because it's a future au fic, I ended up having to create a bunch of characters but not sure how these go)

**SECRETS TO SPILL? NEW ADDITION TO THE VIPERS’ LINEUP**

_With fresh-out-of-college striker Sam Bentley entering the Vipers, the Vipers are gonna have to let him in with team secrets if they are to keep their strong title._

* * *

 

Pulling into the Vipers car park, Neil was too early. The lights stadium lights were still on, beaming against the backdrop of the Winter’s black sky. Training was still in progress and Neil had roughly thirty minutes to kill. Or rather he had half an hour to drift into a nap that had been deprived from him with thanks to delayed flights and bailing taxis. The holiday season was to blame.

The initial plan had set Neil to arrive at Andrew’s apartment three hours ago but due to the irritating use of public transport, Neil arrived half an hour before he had to leave the warm apartment. There was not enough time to freshen up and nap before picking Andrew from his training. Rather than risking a nap on comfortable furniture (or even the floor at that point), Neil opted for the cold leather seat of Andrew’s car, grabbing the keys from the hook and heading to the Vipers’ stadium.

The black Acura parked under the LED lights of the car park, would have to be the best option for a quick nap. If he had roughly half an hour, Neil would catch his sleep one way or another, especially when there was a plane to catch.

Tap, tap, tap.

Still half-asleep, Neil grabbed for the door handle and the nearest weapon he could find but came up blank. He had thrown his belongings in the trunk with Andrew’s. Neil was alone in the car.

Outside, however, to his left a man was leaning to peer through the glass. “Neil Josten?” The question was muffled behind the glass but it was definitely his name. Alongside the tapping, whether the man had been right or wrong with his identity, Neil still had to roll down the window. He only hoped it was not some strange Vipers fan hanging around late at night…

“Yes?”

“Wow, it is you!” The man leaned down to reveal the face of the Virginia Viper’s newest team member. His young face had not been slapped in every sports magazine but Neil made sure to remember Andrew’s teammates, especially more so as he thrust his hand for a greeting that Neil accepted. “I’m Sam Bentley, starting striker, and fan of yours,” he laughed shallow and awkward. “Are you spying on rivals? You know that could be real bad for your career—”

“No.” The boy was only two years younger than himself but Neil swore he could almost smell how fresh from college he was. Yet, it felt an age since he graduated from Palmetto. Unreal. “I’m here for Andrew.”

“Uh, Minyard?” Bentley pulled a deep frown. “He was just behind me, probably coming out. Why? What do you need him for?”

Neil sighed, giving part of an explanation, “we have court practice tomorrow.” The casual mention of US Court raised Bentley’s brows in awe. It was enough to explain why a rival team’s striker approaching the Vipers’ facilities and asking for their goalkeeper. It did not explain why Neil was seated in the driver’s seat of Andrew’s Acura.

“Ah, that’ll explain why Andrew was getting out of Tuke’s car.” Bentley grinned as though he was a budding detective. “Oh wait, he’s here. Hey Minyard!”

Straight in front of them, still a fair distance away Andrew was engaged in a conversation  with three other players but it was hard for Neil to recognise who they were, though he guessed from their stature they were the defence players. Although the defence players gave a look towards who was screaming for Andrew, the Virginia Vipers’ goalkeeper ignored the loud striker. When it was clear Bentley would not be receiving Andrew’s attention he called out again, “look, your boyfriend’s come to pick you up!” It was followed by a small chuckle and a tap on the hood of the car.

Neil frowned. Andrew had been a goalkeeper for the Vipers for nearly three years that he had trusted them enough to come out as gay, that they would act professional and respectful. Neil could only guess the man beside him was ignorant or stupid—for the sake of the striker who had only joined the Vipers in the Summer, Neil hoped he was the former, or more than that he hoped Andrew had not heard him.

The car park lighting was not the best but it lit Andrew’s face to see Bentley had indeed gained his attention, his posture was lax, looser than usual, head tilted slightly towards them. Worst was, Andrew’s fingers slid very close to the edge of his black bands and Neil could only thank the distance between the offence dealer and the goalkeeper was the same as if they were in the middle of a game. Enough of a distance Andrew could not reach them in a few seconds. Though that though still unnerved him as Andrew’s rebounds were stronger than Neil’s first year at Palmetto.

The young striker seemed oblivious and continued to wave Andrew over. It was a few moments of Bentley describing their training sessions before Andrew and the defence players joined them. Neil watched Andrew approach them, a cigarette lit between his fingers loose enough Neil was sure it could slide onto the floor with a gentle touch. The small fire lit at the end was almost enough to set Neil into craving warmth now that he had had the window open for a good few minutes. He just wanted Andrew sat nestled in the car, warm, beside him and on their way to the airport. Neil looked up to catch Andrew’s gaze watching him through the front window; he only hoped he was able to see restlessness.

Upon sight of the black Acura, one of the defence dealers asked, “hold up, is that your car, Minyard?”

“More importantly is that Neil Josten?”

“Eh? What?”

Andrew’s teammates were talking over one another, not sure which piece of information was all that important to be answered first. Even Bentley stood standing slightly aback from the car to assess whether it was Andrew’s. Neil took that moment to drag his gaze from Andrew to lean his head out of the window and greet the arrivals with a simple, “hey.” Neil glanced over Andrew’s teammates, recognising the defence players as Tuke, Olivia, and Jesse.

“Damn, it is Josten,” Tuke laughed. Tuke had been scouted with Andrew and creased his eyes in a fond smile upon seeing Neil—one that surely wasn’t given to rivals who had destroyed formation just a month ago. But then again, what could he expect from an USC graduate.

The other two nodded their greetings to Neil, curious. They were sweeping looks over the car and the man with his head out of the window. The registration plate was checked over as though they had memorised Andrew’s car from the black sheen down to the slight scratch on the hood where Nicky had dropped a trophy (except his screams had been louder than the scrape). 

“So why’re you driving Drew’s car?” Olivia asked.

“I had to lug his ass to training,” Tuke sighed comically.

“We’re driving to the airport for our flight to be able to arrive at court practice on time tomorrow,” Neil said trying to expand a little on the reasons for. He did not like hedging but he did not know if Andrew had thought about Bentley enough yet to reveal any part of their lives, though Neil preferred not to. His life was reserved for the family he played exy with at Palmetto (and the police if they pried). Despite Andrew’s lack of mention about Bentley, the unimpressed looks towards Bentley said it was best to leave information out.

Beside Tuke, Andrew barely moved. He was lax not rigid, one good start. “Not left yet, Bentley?” Andrew said in place of a greeting.

“I was on my way to but then I saw Josten.” Bentley was too excitable for Neil’s tastes but he knew when someone meant well.

Andrew looked to Neil, waiting for an answer to a question no one had asked. Or rather he was figuring something in his head. When he spoke it was not the angle he thought Andrew would fall for. “I see, the one you said was my boyfriend.”

Bentley forced a laugh. “I was joking. Though it’s kind of cute having someone pick you up,” Bentley commented. He looked down to Neil with a smile and jested, “wish I had a guy come pick up after such a long training session.”

“Oh you’re gay too?” Jesse asked.

“Uh no,” Bentley shook his head, recoiling from the idea. His gesture was met by disapproval and deep set frowns by the defence players, forcing Bentley to backtrack. “Wait ‘ _too’_? Who is?” His eyes darted between the three defence players trying to gauge who he had offended. Though he could not guess.

“Me,” Andrew said, plain. It was too casual even Neil was still processing the fact that Andrew had spoken. Before anyone else could react, Andrew stepped forward, kept his eyes on Neil’s face, Neil’s eyes, and stood rather close to Bentley. It was a half a step in any comfort zone. Yet, the proximity brought him closer to the car door. It brought the cigarette within reach of Neil’s fingers.

“You’re gay?” Bentley breathed. If Bentley was about to laugh he instead choked from Andrew’s proximity, though it could also have been a mix of the cigarette Andrew smoked.

Andrew did not bother with a response and instead tapped on the roof of the car, signalling Neil to step out. He did. Though the only person who allowed for space was Andrew but there was only a step between them.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked. Neil looked to the cigarette in Andrew’s fingers to the smell of nicotine both repulsive and warm from Andrew’s words. His breath was close but Andrew was closer. The car pressed against his back, solid. There was no room. No space between them. The only room was behind Andrew where four of his teammates stood watching. Andrew asked to invade Neil’s space, to take over.

“Yes.”

Andrew stepped forward and pressed his cigarette in Neil’s mouth placing two of his fingers on the corner of his lip and one on his chin. Pausing a moment, he made room for Neil to slide his hand to his mouth and take the cigarette. The tip damp more from Andrew’s mouth than his. Content, Andrew slid past Neil into the driver’s seat.

Just the touch of warmth was not too much, but it was the most public display Andrew had been with him for a long time, and that thought made his heart pound. It was warm for a Winter’s night. Neil purposefully made not to look at Andrew’s teammates. He could not look at the Vipers watching. Instead he walked round the car to the passenger door and seated himself, slow breaths.

Andrew held his hand out. Neil wafted the cigarette but in an attempt to tag-team, he leaned forward and placed the cigarette in Andrew’s mouth. After a deep drag, the driver’s door still open, Andrew dumped the cigarette butt on the ground and twisted the fire out.

“Is… is Josten your boyfriend?”

Andrew looked to Bentley, bored at the stunned face the young striker pulled.

“You confirmed that,” Andrew said and slammed the door shut. He gave individual nods to Tuke, Olivia, and Jesse, as farewells, although they too were stunned (although probably less so than Bentley who reeled), and placed the car into reverse.

As Andrew drove out of the car park and onto the road, Neil settled into his seat. The Acura was a sports car meant for two, no matter what the critics said, driving Andrew’s cars alone was unsettling but riding in the passenger of one felt secure. Even when they both had exposed their relationship to four players and outdoors.

“I’ll enjoy Kevin’s face when I tell him.”

“You need to sleep.”

Neil did.

But it would not be for another four hours until Neil could lie in a comfortable bed with the warmth of blankets and a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be more truly sorry for the delay in uploading. I only just realised the other AFTG Exchange is going on. My life's a mess and so am I...

**THE OHIO HARES DINE WITH A VIPER**

_A dangerous night, but maybe it’s not the viper they should mind._

* * *

 

Finding a table two weeks into December was a rough ordeal for any party size but a sports team who rode on big wins and roaring fans booked well in advance. The Ohio Hares filled a private room at the Ritorosa restaurant with their appraisals of food and drunk laughter—the laughter had increased with alcohol and time. It was a night of merriness of off-season holidays and the games they would play would be charity events and galas. No leagues. No pressure.

Whilst, it was a time for the team to bond together guests were more than welcome. Many of the players had brought their partners and friends along to the meal. Last year, at the beginning of Neil’s first year with the Ohio Hares, Neil had not brought company. It had been more due to a limited of options than it had been of choice: Andrew had been stuck in Columbia with Aaron and Kaitlyn and there was no way Neil was removing him from that situation; Kevin had interviews and was busting his schedule in PR, something he also kept organising for Neil as though his agent was shared; and Neil was driven to _try_ to be sociable with his teammates.

Despite Neil’s better efforts of feeling stuck at the end of the table with the other strikers and offence players, it was not so tolerable sober. Neil had drunk a fair amount that night to keep up with the loud narcissistic group only tolerable through their plays. Socialising with them forced Neil to wish he had Nicky’s social skills; their topic of conversation changed as frequent as they changed starting positions. The Hares were known for mixing line-ups each game, forcing Neil to constantly be reminded he was the only consistency within the whole team. _Josten is definitely Court status_.

In the end Neil had left them with that thought and headed home to his apartment, with the poor excuse he had felt unwell. Though the others had fairly accepted it as a result of intoxication.

A year later, more well-versed with the team’s mannerisms and ticks, Neil was once again stuck with the narcissistic group of offence players. Except this year he was not squashed in the middle of the pack but rather he had the perfect excuse to seat himself towards the middle of the table; Andrew Minyard sat at the divide of narcissism and welcoming players, something Nicky would have laughed at. Neil managed to engage in a conversation or two with his teammates. Of course, the intolerance-of-loud-teammates-being-sober rule still applied despite his company albeit the number of drinks Neil had to handle were far less than last year’s party.

Yet, Neil had had enough to drink: a glass of champagne, a glass of white wine as Dinah had wanted a bottle to herself but no one wanted her too gone, and half a pint of whatever beer his teammates (or rather the other two strikers) had shoved onto him. The mix of various drinks was intoxicating in the bubble of cheer reverberating around the room. Thankfully Andrew’s high tolerance accepted the drinks Neil could not handle. Especially since they were on the Queen’s orders to slow down their drinks lest they wanted to be hung over for practice—as if Kevin did not like his vodka.

“Court really has practice in the morning?” Dinah asked, mildly offended at how Neil declined another glass of wine.

“I can’t turn up too hung over,” Neil excused himself. He could think the only times Kevin had “hated” exy were when he had to round court still hung over and sloshed; and despite the years of Nicky coaxing him to drink more he still had not experienced training impaired by a drink.

But as if to mock Neil’s intolerance, Andrew accepted the glass Dinah offered. Neil frowned at Andrew but the mocking continued to teasing as Andrew simply returned the gaze by locking eyes as he drank the wine.

“Aww, let him off, Dinahhh,” Emma, a striker sat opposite Neil, slurred. The empty glass in front of her was no indication to the number of drinks she had had refilled. He hoped someone was keeping count if she wasn’t. Although the worst part, Neil could think was she had been mixing drinks. “I’m almost seeing dou-ble now—we have two court play-ers! Jozzten AND Munyard!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were seeing double,” an offence player chided. The tease was met with a lame punch to their arm from Emma (nothing like the strength she played in-game).

A few of the other players added in their coos of appreciation to the pair, and with each admiration to their skill Neil could feel himself warm at the mention of Court. There were still days he would have trouble acknowledging Kevin’s shouts and demands were to Court members and not the Foxes; or he would be too engaged in conversation with Andrew he would not realise they had pulled up into the States’ finest training grounds. But rather, than the fact his current Ohio teammates expressed verbal appreciation of their striker Neil was burning at how his fellow offence players casually mentioned Andrew, as if Andrew’s talents were an accessory to Neil’s.

“You guys wouldn’t be worth anything if you played against Andrew,” Neil snapped. He cared little for the confused blinks and frowns they sent his way. The only twinge of guilt he stored was how Coach eyed his address to his _teammates_. Neil was an Ohio Hare. Two years a Hare. But Neil would always be a Fox.

Andrew’s blank expression stayed but Neil saw the slant look that said he was stupid. “Although it’s not like you can’t get past half my blocks,” Andrew said.

The comment offered a rebound. Something diffused with Andrew’s comment and though Neil did not particularly want to look at his teammates he heard their laughter. The mention of Court had excited the table and even the Coach and manager had poor acting skills to pretend they weren’t half-listening.

Amil, the Hares’ own goalkeeper, piped in, “do you have any tips on blocking?” He leaned a little in his seat to get a view of Andrew where a backliner and his fiancé were seated between them.

“That depends on if you’re asking the Court or a rival team,” Andrew said offering the conversation open.

At the response, Amil was more than happy to engage in exy talk. Listening to Andrew offering and receiving suggestions in exy play was far more intoxicating than the drinks Neil had been handed. It was hard not to prevent the pleased turn of his lip and more so when Andrew pinched his thigh—Andrew was not facing Neil but he knew enough when Neil had a stupid look on his face.

\---

The rest of the night continued in light conversations of everything and of course including exy. After only accepting water that the waiter served (the time he didn’t someone had mixed clear vodka for an awful taste), Neil was sobering up unlike many others. With the loudness of the others, Neil and Andrew had slipped into their own conversations on the last messages and conversations they had had received from the old Fox teammates. The small break in their conversation was when the backliner’s fiancé seated next to Andrew had dropped something on the floor that needed various members to shuffle their seats—something that was more difficult inebriated.

When Andrew reshuffled back in his seat, Neil ready to listen, Dinah leaned forward in her chair and spoke, “Neil you can’t be serious in not knowing that there are other emoticons you can use that aren’t smiley and sad faces?” She laughed.

Both Neil and Andrew turned to face Dinah. The comment followed on from their conversation but her off-hand tease felt intrusive. It was only then Neil realised he had been too engrossed in his conversation with Andrew. Although he suspected Andrew had been too but also had an awareness of the others. A quick look to the others nearby said they had also heard the conversation. Whilst neither of them had spoken or said anything too private, Neil felt too transparent. The Hares were a different set of teammates. They grouped together always listening whereas the Foxes had left space for the two of them, and even when they pried just a little too much both Neil and Andrew could manage their smirks and nudges.

Dinah took Neil’s lack of reply to mean he was truly out-dated as some of the older players and Coach, that he needed a lesson. She jested and even some of the other players joined in. But Neil was not listening. He glanced to Andrew but regretted it; Andrew could feel his discomfort which meant the possibility of violence was very high.

“Kevin’s here,” Andrew stood up. His chair kicked back almost falling over behind him which caused a slight fright to the waiter holding a tray of glasses, but more noticeable was what Andrew’s screen displayed: an outgoing call to Kevin Day. Whether that meant

Murmurs on the table looked around to find a “Kevin” and were confused as to who Andrew was referring to. Although when one person guessed the correct Kevin, excitement for the number one striker was hard to quell.

Neil made to move from his seat giving an automatic apology that they would be leaving.

At his farewell, Emma whined at Andrew slightly pleading, “aww no you can’t take Josten yet. I wanted to tell him he has beautiful eyes under the mistletoe.”

Neil froze, darting his eyes around the room for the decoration, remembering Allison’s talk of the holiday tradition.

Misunderstanding Neil’s discomfort most of the Hares cringed. “Emma’s had _way_ too much.”

“Not that it’s not true,” someone teased looking to Neil. A few others joined in with chuckles and agreement—even Emma was nodding in agreement as though she had not been first to admit her opinion on his eyes. The brightest blues Neil would always loathe.

Still unsure where to look and how to derail the conversation away from him, Neil was too agitated to do anything more than stay standing. He glanced at Andrew half-hoping he would not do anything to bring the Hares’ mood down as much as their’s had. Whether it was professionalism that Neil had his own team to deal with or that the Hares did not hold any real threat, Andrew was furious under hazel eyes where his face was unreadable (at least anyone besides Neil).

Andrew was holding Neil’s jacket out, easing his partner to move and slip his arms into the sleeves of his coat. The coat was thick and sturdy, not quite identical to Andrew’s but matching all the same. Andrew tugged on the collar, lowering Neil to face him and ignore the rest of his teammates. Where there had been a furious sense that comfort had been breached, they now steeled him. They always could. Neil felt the tug on his collar again, on his heart, and Neil felt no less robbed as he leaned back to stand a little straighter.

If the Hares had read into their interaction and gestures they had not misunderstood—certainly not in the way their faces were slack and Emma was rubbing her eyes. Bidding sweeping goodbyes to the table, the Hares slowly began functioning once more. Amil and the other defence players also directed specific farewells to Andrew as well as their wishes to Neil. Out of a stupor, many of them cooed at their loss of Neil but wishing him the best with training and to get some holiday rest—especially after those wild shots you made against the Bulls—and some took the opportunity to leave, _‘realising the time.’_

Outside, the cold air breezed over cooling over the residues of a loud and rather warm evening. When the doors to the Ritorosa restaurant swung closed behind them, Andrew spoke first, “Kevin’s still fifteen minutes away.”

The two of them walked round to the car park, out of sight from the entrance in case some of the Hares realised they were still about. Perching on a wall they pressed against each other, side by side. Warm in their coats and warmer next to the other, they waited for Kevin in silence. Far calmer than the evening, escaped for just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**OUT OUT OUT**

_Although there are few games to watch this Christmas and New Years, we wonder on what this means for the unprecedented number of players out._

* * *

 

Training with the rest of the US Court team was a tease that both satisfied and drove Neil to restlessness at the thought that official training did not start until Spring. There could not be a better time to wish away the next few weeks if it meant he could barrel through days of Court practice. It went against Neil’s outlook of living in the present when he the taste of training made him thirstier than not training would.

Yet, he did not truly want the upcoming weeks to be rid. It was the few times in a year when the foxes had alignments of free space from their busy schedules. There was more leverage for making time for Christmas than they had been able to for Thanksgiving (many had spent it in their new homes—countries): Nicky tended to miss Thanksgiving due to German holidays and Renee’s movement around the globe also ruled her out for many occasions, even Christmas but this year her travels lined up well.

Organising Christmas for the cousins was the easiest as Andrew and Neil frequented between states that travelling was no fuss; Kevin was the same and despite his frustrations with their training he enjoyed their company; Aaron came out of necessity to spending time with his family; and Nicky would not miss it for the world. The seniors were more difficult to factor when they had free time due to unrelated job industries but the girls stuck together in strength and Matt’s exy leagues were also out of season for the holidays.

It would be a full house in Columbia.

Although the more senior seniors, Wymack, Abby, and Betsy had politely declined claiming they already made plans and didn’t want to intrude on the “kids,” even though they were far well into their twenties by now that for some thirty was looming close. Of course, their absence only meant bets were instigated as to their real reasons for ditching the holiday meal. Neil still could not understand their bets but tried a hand with the help of Allison who was more than happy to help Neil than she was in grabbing the best pot.

As Neil stated an interest of ten dollars in the new pool now open, it was inevitable another was to close.

\---

“Kevin!” Nicky screeched in a range that no one was quite sure if he was in shock, anger, or excitement.

“God, what is wrong with you?” Aaron groaned, rubbing his ear as if Nicky had caused serious damage to his ear, as the unfortunate one to be sat near him. Whatever the reason for Nicky’s outburst the foxes wanted to strangle Nicky for being excessive, except Renee though she did prefer he was quiet.

“Kevin!” Nicky shouted. “Get in here, right now! I _need_ explanations!”

Despite his age, Nicky was not the authoritative figure, as much as he tried his best, but he was loud enough Kevin came storming into the sitting room from the kitchen, hands wet ringing a towel. “What is so important you have to screech?” Kevin gritted his teeth.

“Are Jeremy and Jean a thing?” Nicky asked, shoving his phone screen in Kevin’s face.

Kevin grunted, “you burn my ears to ask idiotic questions?” The deep-set frown and the unimpressed look towards Kevin was almost an image of his father, Neil was sure that Wymack did not need to attend the meal to know that his comments would be relayed by Kevin. The only difference was Wymack cared more for Nicky than Kevin did.

“Oi, tell me,” Nicky pleaded. “I need to know right now. If they’ve been together since Jean left the Ravens I’m going to die.”

“Oh, please do say it’s true,” Allison in the corner of the room smirked. 

“Yes, they’re a couple,” Kevin admitted. “They’ve officially been together since Jean’s second year at USC. Though I suspect they were together before then.”

“Shit,” Nicky huffed.

In the corner of the room, Allison coughed. “Oh, how I’ve missed you guys: my best source of income,” she beamed.

Nicky slumped to sit in Erik’s lap, Erik did not do much to ease Nicky’s wounded pride as he both teased and disapproved of Nicky’s gambling habits but the kiss to his cheek bounced back Nicky’s pride. Although that also included not looking towards Allison who was sidling up to Renee, who Neil suspected was the reason for Allison’s win.

Finished with attending to the bet, Kevin stalked back into the kitchen taking Neil with him, to start sorting the food and drinks out. Despite the size of the cousin’s house, the kitchen was not fit for the number of foxes and guests. The sitting room had been reshuffled into a dining area. Cutlery and food slowly building onto a collective feast cooked and brought by various members. Neil had trouble cooking and had been resorted to vegetables which he could at least do thanks to his diet. They did not look as appetising as the other foods on the table but considering the number of exy-players and those in active jobs, there was a slight comfort they would be eaten. If not, he could rely on Kevin.

Once the food was ready and laid on the table everyone took their seats and let Renee and Erik speak grace before their meal. Renee and Erik’s took turns to say grace before the meal. Conversation ran freely and well. Talk of what people were currently up to and upcoming events, conversations turning and crossing over one another but not rudely interrupting.

When the food was cleared, they were traded for drinks. As Andrew poured a casual shot for Neil, there was the comfort that where the others were loud they were a far better ease than the meal he had with his teammates. He liked to listen to their conversations and when he joined in it was not as if he felt compelled to.

On the other side of the room, Allison was reaping money from Nicky and oddly Dan. Nicky glared at Allison. She took no mind and instead directed her attention to Andrew and Neil who were sat happily refilling their drinks. “Do you think you two will ever go public?” Allison asked.

Both Dan and Matt shot her looks but their disapproval was won over by their curiosity of Neil and Andrew’s relationship. Andrew did not bother with a reply, and left the question for Neil by looking towards the bannister in the corridor.

But before Neil could try and bother to repeat himself that he and Andrew’s relationship was on a need to know basis, Kevin was stating his opinion—still taking to be Neil’s PR despite the fact Neil already had an agent. “If you’re ever outing yourself to the public you will do that when they know you’ve secured Court.”

Despite the gate-keeping, Neil was a little surprised that Kevin would allow it. “What happened to being straight?”

“I said being straight is easier,” Kevin stated. He gave a pointed look that said both said Neil’s knowledge of the media was lacking and that he was stupid for being stubborn. “The media already like dragging your past and you don’t want them dragging Andrew.”

Neil hated his wording but he knew the media was not a kind thing. As much as he hated how the Wesninskis were brought up in columns, he hated more when they dragged his teammates. He never stood for that and he reeled and rode on speeches where he defended them and would continue to do so.

“Andrew’s already out to his teammates though,” Nicky suggested. “I can bet Neil gets a little too public about Andrew and they connect dots.”

“Oh, I can imagine with that trash mouth of yours, you’ll let slip because someone riled you up,” Dan laughed. She nudged Neil’s arm in a tease just like she did when they were on the same team with cameras shoved in their faces.

“It’s a good job he doesn’t use social media,” Aaron said.

“Aren’t bets invalid if we know.” Neil tried to recall Matt’s deliberations on bets.

“Aww, don’t ruin the fun, Neil,” Allison smiled. It was a dangerous one that she had too often when bets were placed. “If you’re concerned about the validity you’re free to leave. I’m ready to reap more money either way,” Allison said, fanning the bills Nicky had handed over.

Neil said no more and let the rest of them continue in their wild assumptions in how their relationship would be revealed to the media. The accusations stunned Neil that they all (or those who entered in the bet) guessed he would be the one to foul and let their relationship out, thanks to his mouth and engagement with interviews. But as Neil watched Andrew’s gaze that was somewhere off but was very much listening, Neil could only think how each time surely it had been Andrew that had let it slip: when Bentley was jesting far too much Andrew had asked Neil if it was okay; when the Ohio Hares had unknowingly made Neil uncomfortable Andrew gave him space to be comfortable; and all those years before when the foxes were in that dark hotel room, Andrew had anger in his eyes (though when Neil brought the conversation up later, Andrew commented on Neil’s _thankyou_ ).

\---

It was not until four months later when Neil woke up to several messages and missed calls all with anger that a good pot had been ruined—he suspected none of the messages had been sent to Andrew. On the night the foxes placed bets on their relationship, both Neil and Andrew had agreed the media was ridiculous and too prying but neither would mind if either of them voiced their relationship to the public. It was only if _someone else_ let it slip then they would, as that meant it wasn’t their terms.

So, Neil switched on the computer, and found the source of his friends' anger: it was not headline news for exy but it earned a good spot on gossip websites. The webpage showed Andrew in an interview, with his same dull face, the tagline commenting on _“Minyard confesses that fellow Court player and star striker, Neil Josten, sleeps in the same bed.”_

Neil choked on his coffee.

Neil should have known: if Neil had a trashy mouth, Andrew was blunt.


End file.
